<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mermista and Sea Hawk’s Fancy Party by LoveJuj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488885">Mermista and Sea Hawk’s Fancy Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveJuj/pseuds/LoveJuj'>LoveJuj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveJuj/pseuds/LoveJuj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year or so after they have won the war, Mermista and Sea Hawk plan to throw a fancy party for all of their friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mermista &amp; Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mermista and Sea Hawk’s Fancy Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fully written fan fiction, I finally found true writing inspiration in Sea Hawk and Mermista.<br/>For notes on the actual work see after.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a year of hard work, the kingdom of Salineas was finally starting to look more normal. Mermista and Sea Hawk spent so much time rebuilding the city, but they also spent their time rebuilding people’s trust. While Mermista was under Hoard Prime’s control she did a lot of damage, and hurt a lot of her people. She still continues to try every day to get people to trust her again, she knows that some of her people will never trust her again. And she 100% understands why they will never trust her again, She wishes she could make peace with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since that final battle, Sea Hawk and Mermista were weirdly inseparable. Yes she groaned and rolled her eyes at some of Sea Hawk’s insane antics, but they still were always together. People in the city could count on one hand the times they saw one without the other. Something about both of them almost dying made them actively invest in their relationship instead of continuing their on-again off-again mentality. As of recently some people even saw Mermista laughing and joining along to one of Sea Hawk’s sea shanties. But if someone ever confronted her on it she would deny it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them had gone through a lot of trauma from that final battle against Hoard Prime. Mermista barely remembers what happens when she was under primes control, although she still has very vivid nightmares of it. Sea Hawk was always there when Mermista had those terrible nightmares, and Mermista was always there when Sea Hawk has nightmares of what happened when Mermista was under Prime’s control. But because of these traumas the two were able to grow together and become a solid couple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because of the hard work that was put in to Salineas’ rebuilding, the two had decided to throw a fancy party and invite all their friends and family to come, have some drinks, and enjoy their time together. They really just wanted an excuse to see their friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Preparations for that party were coming along way too well, everything was practically ready to go the night before. Which, if you know Mermista and Sea Hawk, was a miracle. They usually need it all the time they could to get ready. Ok, usually Mermista was ready early and Sea Hawk accidentally destroyed things leading up to the event. But this time Sea Hawk was being EXTREMELY careful and just avoided the banquet hall altogether.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After finishing everything they could for day before preparations, Mermista and Sea Haw retired to their room. It’s funny, over two years ago this was just Mermista’s room. Sure Sea Hawk was a frequent visitor to that room, but it was always definitively Mermista’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking back everything of course changed when Salineas was taken over by the Hoard, Mermista was without a room and thus without a home. She felt so lost and so helpless. In that time of staying at Bright Moon and camping, Sea Hawk became her home (although she would never admit that). They spent so much time together during the last stretch of the war, it was the first time Mermista could actually see what a life with him would be like. Yea, he was so embarrassing most of the time but Mermista secretly loved that.</p>
<p>While Sea Hawk had always been a nomad, his home was the adventures he went on. As time went on and his relationship with Mermista grew, he started feeling like at home was anywhere she was. That’s why he felt so lost when she was chipped.</p>
<p>When the battle was over and they had found one of Sea Hawk’s ships. And the two boarded for Salineas. The journey back took a week, not because it actually took that long but because Mermista and Sea Hawk had enjoyed their alone time with no responsibilities for the first time in their lives. Also Mermista had dreaded seeing how much work had to be done, since at that time she had no idea of how badly the city was destroyed under Hoard rule.</p>
<p>When they finally did get back to Salineas they saw they had a lot of work to do, thankfully most of the buildings structures were stable and not majorly destroyed. But there was a lot of flooding, roads were destroyed, the sea wall torn down, most of the castle was trashed and flooded, and the biggest thing to fix was the entire port which was destroyed. So the past year was spent mostly fixing that so trade could commence again.</p>
<p>During the the first month of rebuilding Mermista and Sea Hawk lived in the small room on his boat. The quarters were cozy but this was a time that they two barely left each other’s side, and somehow they didn’t want to kill each other. It’s cemented that once Mermista’s room in the castle was done, they would move in it together. Since that day when they moved back in, it was equally their home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sea Hawk looked over invite list in their room, “Hey did your Dad RSVP? I don’t see any check mark next to his name but we have an assigned table for him.”</p>
<p>“No.” Mermista sighed, her dad was a lot and he never came to anything. Even before the war after he abdicated the throne. “I didn’t expect him to either, honestly I could be giving birth and he wouldn’t bat an eye, much less show up. But, like he’s family and one has to hope that he’ll show up. Honestly when we eventually do get married I doubt that he would show up, much less RSVP. He is just not going to show his face for anything.” she planed to change the subject because she knew it was a sore subject that her dad didn’t like Sea Hawk but honestly in her dad’s defense he didn’t like anyone and would be acting that way with anyone Mermista loved.</p>
<p>So to change the subject she asked “Did your sister RSVP? I’d love to see her again”</p>
<p>Sea Hawk responded “Of course, she’s related to me, she would never miss out in a party!” His sister had come back into his life after the war, she said she would only see him again if he stopped pirating. And after the war he did, so he welcomed her back into his life and the transition was seamless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing that all of their friends and now the only family they could count on was planing on being there a fleeting thought popped into Mermista’s head “I think the next time all of these people will be together, we’re probably gonna be getting married” then idea popped in “Wait, should we elope in front of them tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Aren’t I the one that is supposed to have the crazy ideas?” Sea Hawk joked, but instead of laughing Mermista looked at him with determination in her eyes. She might be serious “Wait, are you serious? Would you really be up to eloping tomorrow in front of our friends and family?”</p>
<p>“Yes, this makes perfect sense. It would be such an extra thing for you to announce we are actually getting married, and it would prevent lots of extended attention on me. Because we both know I’d probably kill everyone during wedding planning if we did a traditional one.” She was starting to get excited about this concept. “Sea Hawk let’s elope tomorrow. In front of everyone we love”</p>
<p>“On one condition” Sea Hawk commented, he had planned on using the party to propose to Mermista and he told all of their friends that it was going to happen that night. But honestly surprising them with a marriage would be so much better. So Sea Hawk crossed their room and pulled out a box that he had hiding in his dress shoes. It housed a ring, one of aquamarine gem stones and a few small pearls. He had bought the ring a week after he started dating Mermista, he knew then he would marry her. The fact that he waited this long to even consider proposing showed he had some form of restraint. He showed Mermista the ring, “My condition is that you say I proposed, I was going to do it tomorrow but I think we are getting married then”</p>
<p>Mermista loved the ring “of corse I’ll say you proposed, hell we can even say all of this was your idea” Sea Hawk put the ring on her finger “You really blew this out of the water Sea Hawk, this is the most beautiful ring, I love it.” She paused to look at it then at her future husband “I love you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So it was decided that night that Mermista and Sea Hawk would wed in front of their friends, his family, and her dad if he decided to grace them with his presence. The two planned for a ceremony on the patio, it could easily be hidden and no one would figure out their plan until it would be reviled. They also found Mermista’s mom’s wedding outfit, it was blue and beautifuland fit Mermista perfectly. It was like a blessing of the wedding from her mom’s spirit. Also it was something old, borrowed, and blue; which meant she just needed the new. Thankfully Sea Hawk reminded her of that new beautiful ring on her finger.</p>
<p>Sea Hawk was to wear one of his suits that had the undertones of Mermista’s wedding outfit. Which was fine because he was going to be wearing that suit anyways.</p>
<p>When the outfits were found, they actually headed to bed. But Sea Hawk had the realization that the next day would be their wedding day. “Dearest, are you sure we should be sleeping together, aren’t we not supposed to see each other on our wedding day?”</p>
<p>“Nah, we will be fine. I don’t believe in that superstition. Especially since Spinnerella and Netossa didn’t do that on their wedding day and they are still together.” Mermista would never admit that she had become so accustomed to sleeping next to Sea Hawk that on nights when he wasn’t around (which were very few) she struggled to sleep. Sea Hawk knew this, but he knew which lines to cross to bug her and this was not one of them. So the two of them cuddled up into bed excited that the next night they would be married.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day was a blur, they had a lot of things to change before their guests arrived. But surprisingly they were able to finish all their updates to the party with an hour to spare. Next thing they knew their guests were arriving.</p>
<p>The first pair through the door was the couple they usually double dated with, Adora and Catra.Mermista knew they were only early because Sea Hawk thought ahead and told the always late couple a time that was a half an hour earlier than the actual start. Of all the couples no one would have expected Catra and Adora to become the closest with Mermista and Sea Hawk, especially because of Catra and Mermista’s rocky history. But when Catra devoted some of her time to helping rebuild Salineas, her and Mermista got to talking and started a friendship built on their mutual love of mystery novels.</p>
<p>When greeting their friends Adora immediately noticed the new ring on Mermista’s finger, “Catra I told you Sea Hawk couldn’t wait” she exclaimed as she grabbed Mermista’s hand to inspect the ring.</p>
<p>“Sea Hawk, I wanted to see Mermista get infuriated at you for proposing so publicly! You ruined my nights’s planned entertainment” Catra wined.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Catra, the night is young. Sea Hawk may embarrass me yet.” Mermista then winked at her future husband. (She was certain he was going to sing a shanty as his vows... it would be so embarrassing but also very sweet.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of their friends showed up, along with Sea Hawk’s sister. With a lot of friends noticing the ring, the two promised to tell the story later in front of all the guests. And after a bit of discussions with their friends Mermista dismissed herself to go and change into the wedding outfit. She knew if she wore it from the beginning people would be suspicious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she got herself ready and dressed she put Sea Hawk’s oversized hoodie on so she could flag him to move people to the patio. Once she flagged down Sea Hawk and he went to go over to her unfortunately someone got to her before he could, Glimmer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mermista, why did you change?” And before Mermista answered Glimmer, Sea Hawk came over and covered his eyes with his hands “wait, why is he trying to not see you? Are you two”</p>
<p>“Yes Glimmer, my dearest and I will be getting married tonight. And it would be nice if you could let us have a moment before I get all of you to the patio so I can wed her” Sea Hawk’s answer was definitely not what Glimmer wanted to hear.</p>
<p>“What no, it’s not supposed to be done this way. You guys are supposed to do the big wedding thing! Me and Adora and Perfuma were going to be your bridesmaids! Your dad isn’t even here. You can’t be doing it this way. And you definitely weren’t supposed to beat me and Bow down the isle!” Glimmer freaked out for a second.</p>
<p>Then Mermista chimed in “Glimmer, this is how Sea Hawk and I want to do this. Minimal planning, and less time for me to be the center of attention, and a very dramatic thing for Sea Hawk to do. When I suggested we do this last night...”</p>
<p>“You decided to do this last night?!?!”</p>
<p>“Yes and when Sea Hawk agreed to wed me last night, we both knew that even if I had planned the wedding that my Dad wouldn’t have shown up. It’s like, whatever. I’ve made my peace with that, plus like Sea Hawk and you guys have always been my true family since my dad left.” Mermista paused “If you are going to act this way, I’m going to ask that you leave. I want Sea Hawk to bask in the glory of this moment without the bad dramatics. He deserves this. And I trust you won’t tell anyone in the next 15 minutes. Now let me have a moment with my future husband so we can finally wed”</p>
<p>Shocked at Mermista’s directness, Glimmer walked away. She wasn’t going to stop this or ruin it for them. But she still could be huffy that they beat her and Bow down the isle until they started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mermista and Sea Hawk were alone and he was still covering his eyes. “You are such a goober, you already know what I look like in this outfit.”</p>
<p>“Yes but I want to build the anticipation for when I see you at the end of the isle”</p>
<p>“Are you ready to do this?” She asked him, and he reached for her hand (with the one not covering his eyes). She placed her hand in his and squeezed it.</p>
<p>“Always and forever my dearest” and he pulled the hand up to his mouth and kissed it. “Now lets start the real party”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sea Hawk walked away from her and went to the doors of the patio, “May I have all of your attentions, we are about to have a big surprise event on the patio in 10 minutes” he opened the doors so everyone could see how beautifully and romantically it was decorated “would you all kindly make your way over there so we can start on time” he jokingly looked towards Adora and Catra and everyone laughed.</p>
<p>As people were gathering, most were murmuring guessing what would be happening, some thought it was probably a sea shanty show others thought it would be the hosts telling of how they got engaged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once everyone was seated, Sea Hawk walked to the front with a justice of the peace and made his next announcement “Hi guys remember how I told you there was going to be a surprise later. Well the surprise is that you’re not just at a fancy party. You’re also not at engagement party. You are at Mermista and my wedding.” He gave the crowd a second to have their excitement build as they clapped. “Alright everyone, let’s do this”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mermista heard her cue, and took off the hoodie, grabbed the white flowers she had picked by the sea side that morning and put into a Bouquet, and walked to the patio doors. All eyes darted to her. It would be the only time in her life that she was ok with everyone looking at her, because she was so focused on Sea Hawk and his deep look of pure joy on his face. She secretly loved that Sea Hawk was so happy he was crying, she may have been tearing up herself. Once she got to the place Sea Hawk was, the ceremony officially began. Most of it was a blur to the happy couple, they were too focused on each other to notice much of what the officiant was saying.</p>
<p>“And now for the vows, the couple has prepared their own”</p>
<p>“Sea Hawk, I kind of get annoyed by most things. But I never really got annoyed by you, even when I pretended I did. Even when you sing your shanties, I still wasn't truly annoyed, I thought they are kind of sweet. Embarrassing, but sweet.” She got a laugh from the audience at that. “You are the best thing that has come into my life and I want to spend the rest of it with you as long as you don’t burn down our home” she got another laugh “So is that ok?”</p>
<p>Sea Hawk smiled then nodded and started what would be his Vows “So my Vows are in a form of a shanty, so Mermista my dear I can read them if you would prefer”</p>
<p>“It’s your wedding day too, please say them how you want. I won’t hate if you sang them”</p>
<p>Sea Hawk started a shanty that had a lot of musical themes in common with Spanish Ladies,</p>
<p>“Mermista my love,</p>
<p>my heart grows each day,</p>
<p>Mermista my in my soul,</p>
<p>I hope you will stay,</p>
<p>For You saved my whole life,</p>
<p>When our love broke the chip,</p>
<p>I’ll love you forever,</p>
<p>It’ll be just you and me</p>
<p>I’ll love you forever,</p>
<p>Oh how happy I’ll be,</p>
<p>Right here on the stage,</p>
<p>I’ll marry you and say,</p>
<p>I’ll live here forever,</p>
<p>Together we will stay,</p>
<p>Just you and me together,</p>
<p>How happy I’ll be”</p>
<p>Mermista was fully blushing and officially had tears down her eyes at the end of the shanty. She had to admit she loved it so much, she wouldn’t tell the audience but she would tell him. “I love this, I love you” she whispered to him as she went into kiss his cheek. This big bold dork was all hers and she couldn’t be happier.</p>
<p>The rest of the ceremony was a blur, they remembered the kiss though. Sea Hawk dipped Mermista and they had a very passionate kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their ceremony all of their friends congratulated them and the whole crew started to really party. It really was a sight to see. Adora and Catra very drunk and dancing like crazy, Glimmer clearly trashed dancing with an apparently sober Bow trying to tame her down, Spinnerella and Netossa slow dancing to every song, a very happy Perfuma and Scorpia doing a weird thing they call dancing, and Entrapta attempting at conversing with Sea Hawk’s sister (she left the Hordak pair at home, they don’t socialize well and aren’t fully welcome in Salineas).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Happy Couple sat on the side watching all of their “people” celebrating their wedding. Mermista was snug under Sea Hawk’s arm and the two were just taking in the moment. Finally after all this time and they were married and everything felt right for the two.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So after reading every single work of Seamista fan fiction (probably twice at this point), I was surprised I didn’t see many that drew on April and Andy from Parks and Rec. I always thought the couples had a similar dynamic, so I took inspiration from April and Andy’s wedding and wrote a Seamista wedding with the spirit of April and Andy’s.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>